In the manufacture and distribution of roll products such as paper towels, it is common practice to package a dozen or so rolls into a cardboard box for shipping. When the box arrives at the retail shelf, it is opened up and the rolls are removed and individually stacked on the shelf. This procedure is time consuming for the retailer, and the cardboard boxes are expensive for the manufacturer. Therefore there is a need for a package which is less expensive and more convenient for purposes of retail shelf display.